Une Grande Farce a but Lucratif
by meuphomax
Summary: Une one shot expliquant le pourquoi du comment de Harry Potter


Une Grande Farce à but Lucratif 

Arthur Weasley, le premier assistant du Ministre se rend au bureau de cette dernière avec des mauvaise nouvelles à lui annoncer. Il faut dire que Amelia Susan Bones n'a pas été gâtée car même sa nomination a été un problème puisqu'elle a été choisi comme Ministre de la Magie un peu par dépit. En effet, encore une fois Albus Dumbledore été plébiscité, et encore une fois il a refusé de quitter son école. Ainsi c'est Amélia Susan Bones, ancienne directrice du département de justice magique, qui a succédé à Cornelius Fudge, forcé à la démission par se que l'on appelle le scandale Fudge.

Autant ne pas préciser que de nouvelles difficultés fragiliserai encore plus le poste de Ministre, Bones reçoit donc son assistant avec une mine inquiète :

« Encore des mauvaises nouvelles je suppose ? »

« Hélas, oui, Madame. Et pas des moindres, il s'agit du budget du ministère. Les résultats de l'audit que vous aviez demandé sont tombés. »

« Et qu'en est-t-il ? Est ce que la période Fudge a laissée des traces, Arthur ? »

« En effet, et permettez moi de vous dire que ce ne sont pas des traces mais des énormes empreintes. Nous sommes endetté jusqu'au cou, et si cela continu, il ne serait pas étonnant de voir Gingotts nous tomber dessus et les Gobelins par la même occasion. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre une nouvelle révolte des Gobelins, après la guerre qui viens de se terminer il faut éviter à tout prix tout nouveau conflit. »

« Il doit y avoir un moyen madame le ministre et … »

« Si vous pensez à la pierre philosophale de Nicolas Flamel, elle n'existe plus et ne peut donc plus venir en aide au ministère comme par le passé. »

« Non, à vrai dire, je pense que c'est une idée assez osée et je pense que peu de personne on du y penser. »

« Et quel est cette idée ? »

« Il y a une ressource que les sorciers n'utilisent jamais et qui pourrait nous sauver la mise, les moldus. »

« C'est une farce Arthur ? »

« En quelque sorte, on peut voir ça comme la plus grande farce jamais organisée, mais il y aurait une magne financière énorme à la clé. Il faut que nous fassions du commerce avec les Moldus. »

« Mais Arthur, c'est impossible vous savez bien, le monde des sorcier doit rester cacher des Moldus. »

« Justement, j'ai trouver une parade, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je suis admiratif des moldus et de leur capacité à se passer de la magie, et je dois avouer que j'ai beaucoup observé leurs pratiques. Vous savez ce que souhaite beaucoup de Moldus, il veulent du rêve . Et il se trouve que nous pouvons leur en vendre, et cela peut rapporter très gros. »

« D'accord, mais comment vous voulez vous y prendre pour ne pas nous faire découvrir, et comment leur donner du rêve ? »

« Mettez à vous à la place d'un Moldu, pour lui un sorcier est quelqu'un de Fantastique, pour lui le monde de la magie serait un monde merveilleux rempli de choses étonnantes, voilà ce que nous pouvons leur vendre, l'histoire de notre monde . »

« Mais Arthur, si nous leur racontons notre monde, il vont nous découvrir ! »

« Non, justement. J'ai étudié les Moldus, ils lisent des tas de sortes d'histoires fantastiques, beaucoup sont trop irréalistes pour qu'ils puissent y croire, d'autre ne le sont pas assez pour qu'ils puissent y croire. Notre histoire, à leurs yeux sera fantastique mais juste ce qui est nécessaire, car comme ce sera une histoire vraie, elle leur semblera certes fantastique mais leur laissera une sensation de plausibilité, mais juste une sensation bien sûr. Et c'est cette sensation de plausibilité, qui fera de l'histoire que nous leurs vendrons un succès car on aura atteint notre objectif, on leur aura vendu du rêve. »

« Je dois admettre que votre m'idée exposée de cette façon m'emballe quelque peu , si je peu me permettre l'expression. Il est vrai que nous n'avions jamais pensé que les moldus puissent nous sortir d'un mauvais pas financier. »

« On pourrait appeler ce projet, le projet « Jeune Korrigan Rouge », ça donne les initiales JKR, ces initiales pourrait être celle du faux nom d'auteur que nous utiliserions chez les moldus. On pourrait dire que l'auteur qui aura écrit notre histoire se nomme, « John Kévin Roberts », ou « James Kraig Robinson », ou peut être « Joanne Kathleen Rowling ».

« Je remarque que vous avez pensez à tout, personnellement je préfére Joane Kathleen Rowling, je pense que votre idée vaut de l'or. Et avez vous trouvé qu'elle histoire leur raconter ?

« Etant donner les récents événements, j'ai pensé qu'il serait bien de raconter l'histoire de cette guerre, cette histoire de lutte entre les deux camp de la magie, et j'ai longtemps réfléchi du point de vue de quel personnage on devait raconter cette histoire, et j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux toucher un publique le plus large possible donc le choix le plus judicieux et le plus logique reste donc de raconter notre histoire autour du principal héros de cette guerre, c'est à dire Harry Potter. »

Vous connaissez la suite sortie du premier livre en 1997, racontant, dans une chronologie décalée quelque peu de la réalité, l'histoire d'un jeune sorcier. Puis ensuite la sortie des autres livres, des films et des livres sur les livres. Depuis les comptes du Ministère de la Magie sont revenus au vert grâce au projet Jeune Korrigan Rouge et la révolte des gobelins a été évitée.


End file.
